Somebody For Someone
by Vixen13
Summary: Chelsea hates her life. And, well, it seems to just be getting worse. She decides to run back to her old life in New York. The one she left behind to avoid the heartache. She falls and escapes into another time. She's estatic until she hears the news. How
1. A lil note from Chels

Intro: Since the day I was born my life has been hell! The Day I came home, my grandfather had a heart attack! Yeah, I guess you could say my family's world didn't Revolve around me. Then my father killed himself when I was six. Of course, my mother didn't tell me this And I wouldn't know if it weren't for my cousin 'The Walking Mouth'(no not Davey- he truly has that Nickname). But my mom eventually had to admit it. We Were at my specialist, I developed Kidney problems When I was 12, and they needed to know how he died. Like, is that truly necessary? Does it cause kidney Infections? NO! Anyways, you would think I'd be messed Up, well I would be if it weren't for my brother Frank And my best bud Jex. They helped me get through Everything and if it weren't for them I might have Followed in my dad's footsteps. So now life is just Getting worse. My mom is from England, and my Dad was From Ireland. Now some great-relative died, we're Stuck with his house.... in ENGLAND!! Not that that's a Bad place, but Frank joined the Marines and won't be There and of course Jex can't come with us. So I don't Know what I can do but head back to New York. Then When my mom leaves I'll be able to come back with Money and I'll buy an apartment. Of course, I will Have to make Greg Delancey and his brother Jon, think I was killed or something so they don't follow me. God, the last time they showed up they nearly killed Frank- but then again how will I get them to forgive Me? I'll make something up but until then, I have to Find a way to get away from my mom, Frank and Jex.  
  
-okay so what do u think? It's not the best intro., but The story has some big plans. I'll email more latah. Bye gals! LYLS ~Vixen 


	2. Buh Byes

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies! You all know that! I own Chelsea, Jex, Frank, Mom, Collin, Greg and Jon Delancey(yes Frank, Collin, Greg and Jon Delancey all portray people from Newsies but their names I own- except Delancey it belongs to Disney). I own the plot too.  
  
SO's: To the usual- all of my Newsie goils! You know who you are! Also all Ff.n writers keep up the good work! You know it's great! Love ya all! Vix here  
  
Chapter 1: Buh bye "Byes!" I told my mother as she boarded the plane. She left without a goodbye kiss let alone a hug. Frank turned to me as we watched her go, studying me.  
  
"Wha ya want? Do I'se look like a zoo exhibit?"  
  
"Well..." I punched his arm as he made his remark, "I'se jist kidding. Its just I can't understand why you aren't going wit ma."  
  
I pretended to be watching our mother's plane take off. He turned me to look at him as I spoke, "I'se wanted tah spend as much time with you before you have to leave. Besides, I'se don't wanna leave Jex yet."  
  
He tried to read my eyes, hoping to see what Collin had. Collin was my ex- boyfriend, my true love, but he was gone now. Collin and Frank were best friends, and when Collin got shot at the gang war Mom made us move from New York. Of course, it was all my fault. If I hadn't been working for Greg and Jon before I met him and learned of gang wars, well, it's too late for regrets.  
  
"I'se just don't wantchya tah be thinking about going back to New York. Collin's gone now, and you know there is only trouble awaiting you there."  
  
I lowered my eyes, and sighed, "I'se not going back, you know there are too many memories there..." '..in Brooklyn. I'se going to Manhattan, and there ain't no trouble. I'se fixed that.' I finished my sentence in my head. What Frank didn't know couldn't hurt him, it just seems like he knows. He pulled me into a hug and we walked out to the car. 


	3. Coming Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies! You all know that! I own Chelsea, Jex, Frank, Mom, Collin, Greg and Jon Delancey(yes Frank, Collin, Greg and Jon Delancey all portray people from Newsies but their names I own- except Delancey it belongs to Disney). I own the plot too.  
  
SO's: Sprite- I love ya girl! Keep writing! Alicat- You'se great chic! Sweets- how ya doin? Love ya- how's Blink? I missed Spot, so gald to be home! Clue- You are wondahful! Wit out ya I would be a wreck! Kat- Hey chic! Love ya! Neppy- Hope ya like- send me ur character's profile so I can put you in my story- if u want to be in it that is. ~And to all of you out there, I love ya! Missed ya all while I was in Cali! Great to be home! Keep R/R and remember to write! Email me if you wanna be in one of my stories- or maybe u have an idea for one and you want me to be in it. Either way Email me or Im me at BabyBab827520@ aol.com Thanks and Love Ya All Like Sistahs! xXxVixenxXx  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
*Two weeks later: On the phone with Jex*  
  
"Look Jex, I'se ain't gonna be telling ya where I'm going. When I get dere I'se give ya a ring. .. O'coise I trust you, its just da less you know da better off we are. You won't have tah lie, you can just say, 'I t'ought she left. I don't where she was going, I t'ought she was going tah her mom's.' Dat way its only a little lie compahed to a big one." Jex sighed and grumbled some things. She hated it when I still talked with my New York accent, "Look, I'se gotta go. Frank leaves in a few houhs(hours) and I'se gotta jet. I'se call ya latah, pro'ly tomorrow, aight? I'se love ya bunches, hun! Buh-byes!"  
  
*Airport*  
  
"Yeah, my plain leaves thoity minutes aftah yers pulls outta here," I told Frank.  
  
"Aight, jist make sure ya take care o' yerself. Don't miss da flight," Frank pulled me into a tight hug when we were interrupted, "Flight 276 for New Orleans, Louisiana is now boarding." Frank grabbed his luggage, and headed towards the terminal.  
  
"I'se gonna miss ya so much! I'se gonna make sure tah write, don' evah ferget bout me. I'se be dere soon as I'se on leave," Frank announced when he wrapped me into another bear hug.  
  
"I'se gonna miss ya too, I'se a'ready miss ya. Come back fer me, huh? I'se can't go one witout ya fer too long, ya know that."  
  
We continued to hug, and then we heard the final call, "All passengers for Flight 276 should be on or boarding the plain now. All board now."  
  
Frank pulled away, and kissed my forehead, as he picked up his luggage and headed onto the plain. He turned to wave goodbye one more time, and I felt the tears come to my eyes. They were about to spill, and I knew I couldn't allow them. 'Wha are ya doin? Ya need tah go wit yer ma. Don't be stupid... NO! I'se gotta go tah dem. Dere's no way I'se can live oddah wise. No, I'se goin back tah Manhattan.'  
  
I found a phone, and called Greg and Jon. They picked up on the third ring like always.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Greg, dis is Chelsea."  
  
"Vixen," I shuddered inside thinking of how Collin used to call me his fox, his Vixen, "Glad tah know you'se ain' bull shittin' us. When should we expect ya?"  
  
"I'se nevah bull shit ya. Before dat was me bruddah, ya know. He was a'ways on da wrong side," I lied to make myself believe it, not them, "I'se be dere at five tahnight."  
  
"Don' worry, we'se be waitin fer ya," Greg disgusting voice rang through the phone.  
  
"Aight, I'se be dere. Byes." I didn't wait for an answer before I hung up the phone. I walked back over to my stuff, lay down, and slept an hour off.  
  
When I woke up, I figured I'd test my skill. I walked over to the shop, and saw the easiest target. I went along just like I normally would, and slipped past the old woman. Seeing as how I didn't get caught, I found a more difficult customer. A hoity toity type of guy, who was scanning a magazine, had his wallet in the typical back pocket. I slipped up by him, fished it out. I walked casually to the stand, grabbed YM and whipped out a five from my pocket. As I walked back to my luggage, I heard the man cry he was missing his wallet. Not a person approached me, or even let it cross their mine that I may have done it.  
  
'Still da best!' I grinned to myself and heard my flight being called, "Flight 402 to New York, New York is boarding now."  
  
I walked down and got on the plain, settling alone in the back. I quickly fell asleep, and didn't awake until we were told to rebuckle for landing.  
  
Please R/R!! Free Newsie with your choice of accessories- a: chocolate syrup and whipped cream or b: whips, chains and handcuffs- You review you get! Love ya- Vix here 


	4. Collin?

Chapter 3: Collin?  
  
I felt his hands slide over my body, caressing my breasts. His tongue groped every inch of my mouth before moving to my neck. His hands also made their way down, rubbing the inside of my thigh. His hand finally dug into my lower entrance preparing my body for another member of his body to enter me. He already had his pants undone revealing his rising member. His mouth grazed open my tits, and I felt him slide into me. I screamed in pain as he had not given me time to become comfortable with the situation and just forced himself in. The immediate, harsh thrusts were fast and hard to bare. My body quivered as we moved up and down, the pressure building up. He was enjoying the unlawful sex, and reached his peak in a matter of minutes, oozing his liquids into me. My body felt the volcano-like eruption, my body quaking as he drained into me. John pulled his cock from my vagina, not giving me anytime to adjust. I couldn't move, and only lied there starring up at the ceiling. I was in so much pain and only had a matter of time before my next customer would be there. Of course John was barely a customer. A- He didn't pay me, I was forced into these sexual positions in order to keep my job. B- If I wasn't working for him and he did offer me money, I would pass him up not wanting his dirty body touching mine.  
  
The time for my next customer was approaching, so I forced myself up. I cleaned up enough, and slipped on a revealing low cut night shirt. It fell only above my upper thigh, barely covering my ass. It hung off my shoulders and cut straight across my breast, revealing more than just cleavage. It barely held my bosom in it.  
  
I heard the light knock on the door, and casually walked to it. I opened the door, pushing it completely open to reveal my seductive stance against the doorway. I lifted my eyes from the floor to look at my next business transaction. My words caught in my throat, nearly choking myself. I had to remain calm, and as he walked in I couldn't help but see the love of my life standing in front of me.  
  
He looked to be timid, nothing like Collin, but his fast action of taking me in his arms, showed he had to be in control just like Collin. I knew it was against my rules to fall for a customer, but as he held me close I wanted to be with him even more than I knew was possible.  
  
He was quick to undress, leaving only his striped boxers on. He grabbed my butt, lifting me up from the floor. (AN- yes just like in The Fast and The Furious when Dom aka Vin Diesel lifts up Lenny aka Michelle Rodriguez) I instinctively wrapped my legs around his body and he pulled my nightgown off. We started kissing and soon he went to lye us both down. As we fell back, I blacked out and it seemed like I soared through time. 


	5. Bargain

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS ALWAYS!!! I don't own Newsies! I own Vixen(Chels) and so on- u know the drill! SO's: HEY GOILS! I LOVE YA! THANKS FOR REVIEWS!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Bargain  
  
I opened my eyes, peering into the beautiful blue- grey eyes of Collin. I smiled but then began to freak out.  
  
"Collin? Dat you?" It looked so much like him, I thought I was dreaming. Collin had died in the gang war and this customer I noticed before had dark brown eyes, nothing even close to the color I was peering into now.  
  
"Conlon, now shh.." he whispered to me as he kissed my neck.  
  
I sat up, interrupting his act, "Conlon? No, you're Collin! Collin, what's the mat..." I then noticed my surroundings. The room was small, and dirty. The walls plain, and the room was bare. The now pissed man, I noticed, wore a pair of brown pants with red suspenders hanging from them. His tossed aside shirt was that of a blue button up. I then saw my garments, not believing what I saw. I wore an old dress that fell down to my ankles, and crossed my bosom. I felt as if I couldn't breathe and realized I was wearing a corset, those tie-up-so-you-look-skinny things. I had no panties on, which was not unusual because they got in the way while I was working. (AN- I would never do that- always gotta have da panties- I'm not that sick!)  
  
"Conlon, Spot Conlon ya stupid whore! I'se don't know who dis Collin guy that you're talking about is, but I'se not him," I saw that he looked, and acted just like Collin. But alas, I knew that something was totally wrong.  
  
"I'se sawrry, before we'se get back tah business, can ya tell me da date?"  
  
Out of frustration and being impatient, he replied, "March 23, 1899. Ya happy?"  
  
My eyes grew wide, and I didn't know what to do, "Uh, yeah.."  
  
With that, I lay there as he resumed to taking over my body. His body fit with mine so we rocked back and forth smoothly compared to the rough thrusts of so many others. I knew that I had to be dreaming and decided to just go along with what happened, and had to hold my breath so that I did not laugh. I thought about how I met Collin, he, just like Spot Conlon, was a paying customer for the night.  
  
I moaned loudly as he reached deeper into my feminine terminal. I too, some what thrusted to get even more of his beautiful body into me. I loved every moment of it, blissfully moving in sync with the young man. All too soon he and I reached our peak, and I felt him explode. His loving liquid seeped into me, and I gently lay back enjoying the moment.  
  
He rested on top of me, loving the feeling of releasing all of his manly juice into this beautiful girl( AN: me! hehe! Sorry Sweets I love you and I know you love me too!). He knew that he was just another business transaction for me(or so he thought), and knew better than to want more from a whore.  
  
I didn't want him to leave, and knew I had to think of something fast before he got up to leave. After all if this was my dream, why not make it go my way so I could be with him.  
  
"Uh, Spot right?" He nodded as he continued to get dressed. I sat up only holding the sheet to partially cover myself. As seductively as I could, I continued, "How would ya like tah have da whole night?"  
  
He looked up, grinning, "I'se dat good huh?"  
  
I couldn't look to desperate, "Look, I'se jist tryin tah give ya yer money's worth. Ya wanna stay er not?"  
  
"Look, I'se been doin dis fer a long time. I'se got me money's woith(worth)."  
  
"How much did ya pay?"  
  
"Three bucks and foity five cents," He replied.  
  
My mouth dropped open, "Dats it? Damn, yer right." The more I talked to him, and took in my surroundings the less I thought I was dreaming. I pinched myself and knew that I must have fallen back in time. 'Oh no! What do I do? I don't no anybody!' I thought to myself as reality hit me hard. "I'se new round here! Give me a place tah stay and ya can have me for the night. No more money."  
  
"I'se don't keep in touch wit me whores."  
  
I couldn't think of any real reason for him to provide me with a home. Then, it hit me, "Look, how bouts dis. Ya paid for da hour a'ready. I'se offerin the rest o' dis night for only a place to stay fer a while. An' anytime ya need tah use me, ya git me fer free. No more money, jist someplace tah stay."  
  
He contemplated this, "Aight, I'se could use a personal whore. But, ya ain't tah be doin business wit me men. B'sides my pleasures, everythin stays outta da lodge. Ya hear?"  
  
I nodded, as I stood dropping the sheet, exposing my body to him. I went button by button, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the side. He kissed me almost passionately, considering he was merely a customer. We once again lay back on the bed, releasing our feelings to one another.  
  
- Hey what all do you think? Email me/im me! Please! Hey don't forget R/R!!! ANY NEWSIE (besides Spot|) ANY WAY YOU WANT IF YOU REVIEW!! 


End file.
